


《流光醉》剧情歌

by zhanbaiba



Series: 流光醉剧组 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: Ancient China, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 剧情歌, 古风, 填词翻唱, 展白衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba
Summary: 百度展白吧出品，安演同人剧情歌《流光醉》。





	《流光醉》剧情歌

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [流光醉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112584) by [飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA). 



[ ](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/e74d91ffgy1g6vsjui688j20go0o8n1q.jpg)

 

**STAFF**

原曲：武艺《问月》  
策划：冰凝_相思草「展白吧」  
填词：飞雪梦莺「展白吧」  
合唱：田中「白夜歌行」、念泽「声色留香」  
后期：阿哔「三个叉」、空蝉、宇文神祈  
美工：卿衣「KA.U」  
字幕：齿神丹朱「展白吧」  
宣传：小水

 

**CAST**

高延宗：夙七烈  
高演：念泽「声色留香」  
副将：小柒「夏影剧社」

 

**在线播放**

B站：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1986594/>  
源音塘：<http://www.yuanyintang.com/music/47662>

 

**歌词**

高演：阿湛他比我强，终归一年光景，就打下了江山……  
高延宗：谁说的。你站出来，我替你打江山。

副将：五爷，方才接到邺城传来的消息，皇上……驾崩了……  
副将：五爷？  
高延宗：知道了，下去吧……

高延宗：唯愿安于德行，做好安德王而已。  
高演：愿你安于德行，一世、安好。

高演：像我这个样子，能多活几年，就已经不错了……  
高延宗：原来酒喝多了真的会上瘾，一旦喝醉了，就会看见你……

沙场雨滂沱 夜如墨  
孤帐外灯摇摇欲坠落  
辗转顾深秋星火 对你的承诺  
还 能掩几许寂寞  
高延宗：你走之后，哪里还有高延宗？

窗前月斑驳 影交错  
听寒风吹来你的寂寞  
春去夏至间枯坐 换季的独酌  
算 两纠缠谁对错  
高延宗：我真搞不懂，你怎么就那么爱喝酒。

念往昔 旧梦迷离  
翻覆摩挲追思枕边的鼻息  
怕回忆淡去终凋零在空气  
艳阳暖 难抵你笑意

高演：我大齐这么多年来，王权之争少有停下，但根基依然屹立不倒，你知道这是为什么吗？  
高延宗：不知道。  
高演：因为，王位固然流水更替，可臣子们依然忠于我大齐啊。

彼年说珍重 心灼痛  
舍不得移开你的面容  
倚塌轻语的相逢 再会时懵懂  
纵 万千情绪拆封

今复闻 你缱绻低言  
重温你笑靥如眷恋的昨天  
还能对你诉说绵绵的思念  
风再烈 愿为你遮掩

忍留你 独对风雪  
落花流水中止不住那岁月  
只盼今朝酒醒能相守宫阙  
看日出日落更迭  
看日出日落更迭

高延宗：六叔，我回来了……


End file.
